About 10% of patients with coronary artery disease in this study have disproportionate septal thickening. This finding appears to be due to three possible etiologies: 1) associated genetically transmitted hypertrophic cardiomyopathy; 2) coronary artery disease itself; 3) scarring and thinning of the posterior left ventricular wall.